Writing and Wondering
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: Lead thought he would have a sad, lonely life. Then he became friends with the Human Six. After that, he follows a golden flash that leads her to an injured girl. He tries to bring her to a normal life, but turns out, she isn't normal. Can Lead and Sunset Shimmer learn the secrets of the worlds beyond? Will this girl be the reason why so many evil sounds come from nowhere?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone.**

Chapter 1: Stranger Day

"Well, well, well," Rainbow Dash said. "Look who decided to take our offer."

Lead smiled at the six girls sheepishly.

Lead, technically named 'Pencil Mark', was a sophomore of Canterlot High. He had white skin and red hair. His entirety of clothing, shirt, pants, and sneakers, were white. His red was ruffled, as if he kept on raging. His lead-grey eyes weren't seen as attractive often.

Lead sat down a foot away from Sunset Shimmer and said, "Thanks gu- ah, girls. I appreciated the offer."

Lead usually sat at the lonely table where he could concentrate and draw. However, it was so lonely that the Human Six offered him to sit with them.

He pulled out a notebook and began drawing.

**Later**

He drew on his notebook on his way back. He didn't look ahead.

But he did notice something…

A golden flash ran into a hallway and some thugs went flying out. It then went out and disappeared.

Lead stared at the alley.

A girl crawled her way out.

She was skinny, green skinned, black haired, and purple eyed. She wore a black hoodie, purple skirt, and black boots. Her hair went nearly to her ankles.

She crawled out some more then fainted.

Lead looked at her. He sighed.

He had to be nice, but he wasn't very strong…


	2. New Student?

Chapter 2: New Student?

Lead wiped the blood off of her and set a bed up on the couch.

He lived in a small apartment, about the same size as Pinkie Pie's. There was a kitchen and dining room, a living room, bedroom, and bathroom. The fridge was stocked with food, a TV was placed in front of the couch, and the walls were covered with drawings.

Home sweet home.

Lead set up a pillow and blanket for the bed, then he grunted as he lifted the girl up on to the bed. He then set up a bedsheet over her.

"Good Samaritans would like that," he muttered.

He then went to his bedroom and fell asleep.

**The next morning**

Lead stretched and yawned. He checked the clock.

Saturday morning. Should go check for a new Pokemon episode.

He climbed out of his bed, got dressed, and walked into the living room.

The girl was drinking out of the milk, straight from the carton.

"Well, uh, good morning…" he muttered.

She looked over at him and shrugged an apology.

Lead ripped a piece of paper wipes off the roll and cleaned the mess before it could stink up the house.

The girl grabbed the wipe from him and pointed at herself then the milk stain.

Lead shook his head.

She nodded.

Shook.

Nodded.

Shook.

Nodded.

Nodded.

Lead laughed, and he expected her to laugh.

All she did was wear a grin.

Lead tilted his head to the side and asked, "Can you talk?"

She nodded.

"Then… why won't you?"

She pointed to the cleaned up floor.

"Oh, because you're new to me?"

She nodded.

"Just because you're new doesn't mean you don't talk to them."

She pointed to a _Habit Burger _coupon.

"It's your habit?"

Nod.

Lead nodded himself.

"I'll just call you Mute for now…"

**Monday**

"Wait, so you invited this non-talking girl you found in an alleyway to school?" Rainbow Dash asked.

She started laughing, but Applejack elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ow!"

Sunset Shimmer briefly glanced at Mute, then turned away.

Mute stuck her fork into an apple, then chewed the stem.

All of them stared. Rainbow Dash started laughing again, but was silenced again.

Mute took note of their staring, and looked at Lead for support.

Lead showed her the proper way, and Mute blushed purple.


	3. Bets

Chapter 3: Bets…

"Hey, girls," Sunset Shimmer called their attention.

They looked at her.

"I'll bet five bucks each that those two will kiss before the end of Friday."

**Hall**

Lead sighed and said, "Mute, things won't work if you won't tell me your real name. That's how true friendships work."

Mute swung her arms around.

"Just… write it down."

She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something on it then ran off to science.

Lead read it.

_Lizzie_

**Science**

"Miss… Mute?" Miss Cheerilee asked.

Lizzie looked up.

"Can you tell me how many protons there are in Boron?"

Lizzie wrote something on a paper then folded it into a paper airplane and threw it.

**Principal's Office**

"You threw a paper airplane in class, and it hit the teacher in the EYE!?" Celestia roared.

Lizzie made an apologetic look.

"Detention."

**Thirty minutes later…**

Lead watched as Lizzie stormed out of the school.

He had been waiting patiently, writing a letter to ShadowKnight49 about his story, as he waited for his friend.

Lizzie walked to him, looking angry.

"Wasn't my fault," he said.

Lizzie shrugged.

"I think I'll show you the wonders of the world…"

**Lead's apartment**

"This is the Internet," he said.

Lizzie frowned at the laptop.

"Here, you do things with other people, who you don't always see."

She nodded.

"This website, Fanfiction, is where you write stories. Or comment on them."

He reviewed a story called 'MLP: Return of the Shadow' by AVP5 under the name 'LeadnLizzie'.

"Some stories are more popular than others."

He reviewed a story called 'You Are the Music in Me' by Mallory Shadowielder this time.

"That's how the internet works."


	4. She Speaks

Chapter 4: She Speaks

Lead drew on his notebook, not even touching his food. Lizzie craned her neck to see it.

"What're you drawing this time, Lead?" Pinkie Pie asked.

It was an apple.

Lizzie did a facepalm. She pointed to an apple.

"THAT should go next to Mona Lisa," Applejack commented.

Lead briefly chewed on some macaroni.

"Why so silent?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Lead sighed.

Speechless.

He turned a few pages over, then showed them all the picture.

It was clearly humanoid, but not human. It looked hooded, and had a black head. It was practically Death, but there was no skull, had four silted purple eyes, and held a longsword.

Lizzie twitched, but no one noticed as they all gaped.

"Lead, sweetie," Rarity asked nervously. "Can you please explain this?"

Lead shook his head and took another bite.

Lizzie slapped his shoulder, telling him to pay attention.

Another shake.

Nod.

Shake.

Nod.

Shake.

Nod.

Shake.

"OH, FOR PETE'S SAKE!"

Everyone gaped again, but at Lizzie this time.

"D-did I hear that?" Lead asked.

"Uhh…"

Lizzie's voice was nearly impossible to describe. Mixed, perhaps. It was soft and somewhat melodic. It seemed to say that she could be funny, shy, and brave. It wasn't silent nor loud.

Lead and Lizzie stared at each other. Then Lizzie laughed.

"Your face looks RIDICULOUS!" she commented.

They both ended up laughing their heads off.


	5. That's FIVE BUCKS!

Chapter 5: That's… FIVE BUCKS!

"Why'd you finally decide to talk?" Lead asked on their way home.

Lizzie blinked and replied, "I guess… I just never had a friend like you before."

They walked in silence again.

Sunset Shimmer trailed them silently and brought out her phone, whispering, "The big moment comes…"

Lead suddenly laughed and asked, "Remember that one time you put your fork in the apple?"

Lizzie playfully shoved him, saying, "Shut up!"

"Admit it!" Lead said, shoving her back.

She shoved him again, a bit harder into the green grass. Lead grabbed her arm and then she fell with him and on top.

The two laughed some more.

Sunset Shimmer put record on on her phone. She recorded the whole thing.

**The Next Day**

"That's five bucks," Sunset Shimmer declared.

The other Human Five rummaged their backpacks.

"Hey, girls," Lizzie greeted. "What's going on?"

They all looked at her sheepishly.

Lead had a fever that day, so he couldn't come.

Lizzie studied them.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were holding in roars of laughter. Fluttershy looked much more embarrassed than ever. Rarity was seemingly giving a look of approval. Applejack was pointing at…

Sunset Shimmer, who gave a terrified smile.

Lizzie took note at this and gave a sharper-than-knives look.

**The Next-Next Day**

"Can't believe it…" Lead muttered.

"Me neither," Lizzie added.

Lead had discovered the truth, and now he and Lizzie walked a foot away on the sidewalk. They used to brush shoulders.

Not anymore.

Lead didn't notice that, or the fact he was near an alleyway.

"You're dead, girlie," a thug snarled.


	6. The Truth

Chapter 6: The Truth

Lead tried to shield Lizzie, but got a hard haymaker to the stomach.

"Lead!" Lizzie cried.

The thug aimed a pistol on her, and then shot all he had at her. Afterward, he ran.

Lead got up, stomach aching. He looked around, then saw Lizzie.

"Li-Lizzie?" he asked.

He crawled over to her bullethole covered body and just stood gaping.

"I-I-I…"

The bulletholes suddenly started filling in (besides the tears in her clothes, sadly), and her eyes opened.

Lead blinked in confusion.

Lizzie sighed and said, "I'm sorry Lead. I was just going to tell you."

"What?" he asked.

"I'm… not human, you see…"

**Dimension of Time**

"I guess Lloyd goes," Slenderdragon said.

Lloyd stared at him and sighed.

He walked up to the beaker and vomited zombie bile into it.

Slenderdragon put it in Slenderdraphane's hands, and she stuck it into the Former.

The Former, about the size of a human, could create anyone possible. It was obtained when Slenderdragon robbed Drag.

The Former shook, then Lloyd, seemingly a girl form, popped out. She had exactly the same colors, and her long hair was wrapped around her.

"So, Lloyd-as-a-girl," Slenderdragon greeted. "What is your name and how do you feel?"

She shook and replied, "Name's Lizzie. I'm cold. Probably because I'm wearing nothing."

**Some Other Time**

"WHAT DID YOU FREAKING DO?!" Lloyd asked, ticked.

Lizzie slumped over.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Lloyd waved his hand and said, "Just… just leave me alone. Go to the human world… or something."

**Now**

Lizzie took both of Lead's hands and whispered, "I'm sorry I had to lie."

Lead looked behind her. She had black feathered wings, like a bird. Or a crow. Basically angel wings that were black.

She hugged him, and he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry too."

Both looked up. It was Sunset Shimmer.

She smiled and asked, "Apology accepted?"

Lead asked Lizzie to questions. She said yes to both.

"Yes," he said.

"However, I say **NO**," a dark voice growled.


	7. A Dark God

Chapter 7: A Dark God

It was the same thing that Lead had drawn. This time, however, there was a dark aura surrounding him.

"You **PROMISED**," it snarled. "You lied."

It picked up Lizzie by the collar and hurled her at a garbage can.

Sunset ran over to Lizzie, checking how she was. Lizzie was bleeding violet blood for whatever reason.

The thing went up to Lead, who cowered in terror.

"You. You aren't worthy for falling for a god."

It grabbed Lead a hurled him into a brick wall. It then rushed there and started brutally beating him up.

Lizzie stared as it started beating Lead senseless.

Lead tried to cry out, but he was too weak.

The thing stepped back and let Lead fall, dead. It put a foot on his back.

"Lizzie," Lloyd snarled. "I can't believe you fell for someone this weak."

**I'm sorry for the brutality guys. I'm in a dangerously bad mood.**

**So, here I was, walking to the parking lot. Then guess what? The old jerkface from middle school was there and annoyed my head off.**

**Why does he annoy me?**

**1\. He's a liar. Once he said in a bragging tone, 'You suck at basketball' to me. He only got one one-pointer. I had two one pointers and a two pointer.**

**2\. Plain jerk. No explanation.**

**3\. He took my second girlfriend. That's what sets me off.**

**I had imagined me as Lloyd and him as Lead. He just-**

**Raven: Kills your tolerance?**

**Me: Not close.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Backup

Everyone looked at Lead's body in shock. Except for Lloyd, who scowled at Lizzie.

Lizzie got out of the trashcan and walked over to Lead. She spoke some mashed words, but nothing sensible came out.

She then kneeled and fell flat on her face. She lay on her stomach and put her hands in Lead's dirty, bloody hair.

"Lnoydiynunway?" she asked him, mashing her words into one.

Lloyd glowered at her and snarled, "You idiotic female dog. Why did you have to befriend mortals?"

"IwaattaaIhatnoshmpowahesame."

Lloyd stomped on Lead's back, making a loud crunch of vertebrae.

Lizzie got up and screamed in anger at Lloyd.

She lunged at him, and claws like a bear's came from her hands. She scratched it all over Lloyd.

He flipped her over and spun her into a wall. Lloyd went to her limp body and then stomped on her stomach over and over.

Lizzie groaned in pain. Man difference between her and Lead was that she was immortal, and she could not die.

Then a golden spear tore through Lloyd.

A guy, all gold but red eyes, pulled the spear out.

"I don't think so," he said.

Lloyd spun back, and went to the entrance of the alleyway.

Goldie faced him, and Lizzie flanked him on his left. Sunset, who found a pistol, flanked his right.

Lloyd grabbed a giant, jagged black broadsword with one hand from nowhere.

"Name's Ethan," Goldie said. "I take care of supernatural things like you."

Lloyd laughed. He charged at all three.

Ethan met him with literally unthinkable spearplay. He dodged the impossibly fast attacks, wall jumping and standing on his spear.

Sunset fired at Lloyd. Lloyd seemed to slow down at every shot landing on him.

Lizzie, unlike the others, wasn't fighting. She knelt down to Lead.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered.

She put her hands on his back, and he suddenly glowed.

Lizzie was doing something no immortal never did. She was transferring her immortality. That would bring him to life, half-immortal. On the other hand, she would also become half-immortal.

Lead coughed and stood up. His wounds healed, and he stood up.

"Did you-" he started.

Lizzie suddenly grabbed him in her arms and kissed him with enthusiasm.

**Inside Lloyd's Head**

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Lloyd shouted.

"I'm afraid I won't."

Lloyd, stuck in a black cage in his brain, looked up.

The dragon was like a European one, and it stood on twos. Its scales were yellow and its belly and the eyes purple. It was messed up, the claws and arms somewhat torn with decay. Its upper right arms was covered with black boils. Both legs were deprived of flesh, scales, and blood. The back of its head was open to its skull, which was dirty and cracked.

"EpsilonSigma. What do you want?" Lloyd growled.

EpsilonSigma just laughed at him and walked away.


	9. Meet EpsilonSigma

Chapter 9: Meet EpsilonSigma

Lloyd was only able to crawl eventually.

Lizzie looked at Sunset and Ethan and shouted, "Good job! We won!"

"No thanks to you," Ethan mumbled.

Lloyd suddenly stood up. They all flinched, and Lloyd started pulling something off of him.

He tugged it off, and they all disappeared and then reappeared in some big battleground.

And standing before the five was the EpsilonSigma dragon.

"Who the heck is that?" Lead asked.

"EpsilonSigma, dragon of disease," Lizzie replied.

EpsilongSigma laughed and brought out a giant broadsword.

The blade was even bigger than his torso, and it was extremely jagged.

"How do you like to fight one of the first beings to exist before time?" he asked.


	10. Dat Giant Colossal Dragon

Chapter 10: Dat Giant Colossal Dragon

EpsilonSigma roared and swung his broadsword at the five, and Ethan had to zoom Lloyd away.

"Backup arriving in six minutes," he announced.

"Who would that be?" Lead asked.

"We'll see."

Lead had absolutely no weapons, only a pencil and a notebook.

Better than nothing.

He pulled both out, and they changed.

His pencil grew about five yards, and the notebook expanded.

He was holding a spear and shield.

"The heck is this?" he shouted at Lizzie.

"You're half immortal!" she replied. "Must affect your things!"

Lead was a few steps ahead of her. He started drawing something in the air.

Lloyd grasped at his shoulder and asked Sunset, "Can you get those bullets out? It may help. I could fight."

Sunset ran to him and started plucking bullets out of him.

EpsilonSigma roared, and fleas scattered around. In response, Ethan made a field of electricity surround them.

The fleas disintegrated, and just in time, a juggernaut screeched to a stop.

Three guys and one girl came out, and each was armed.

Greenie held his scythe and shouted, "LET'S DO THIS!"

"Shut up," the guy in black growled, bringing out a katana.

EpsilonSigma smashed the juggernaut.

"Gosh darn it," Grey mumbled, swinging his hammer.

EpsilonSigma swung at him, and Grey blocked it.

Lizzie stared. EpsilonSigma was bigger than the Empire State Building, and this guy took no damage. That was a haymaker with a weapon, and Grey took it.

"DONE!" Lead shouted.

His drawings came to life. They were of Siris, Spawn, and Kratos.

Lizzie smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry, but they aren't as powerful as you think. They are as fast and such, but aren't them."

"Darn it," Lead muttered.


	11. Taking Down a Beginner Dragon

**Hey, guys. I have an announcement.**

**I noticed that things went downhill in my 'DEMISE' (you know, the one with Leon, Sonata, Johnathan, etc.) series after 'Nothing's Impossible'. It was **_**waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay**_** too fast, and I got a message from one of my earlier favers that they didn't understand all of it, as it was too confusing since it was too fast. **

**Raven: Shade's plan is to restart it from 'Nothing's Impossible', and then redo the other two after it.**

**Foxy: Also, check out Shade's new story, 'Void Heart: Immortals in High School!" More gods, more destruction, more chips, more bro talk, more potty jokes, more money, more bling-bling, more Cuboy jokes, more… something, more ballin', more Chipotle, and 75% less Flash Sentry!**

**Everyone: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LESS FLASH!**

Chapter 11: Taking Down a Beginner Dragon

Ethan quickly ran inside the crushed juggernaut and came out with different guns. He started singing 'Chitty Chitty Bang Bang." Each time he said, "bang bang" he would produce a different gun each time.

The drawings of Kratos, Siris, and Spawn may not have been as powerful as their originals, but had their skill. Kratos and Spawn both anchored EpsilonSigma to the ground, and the dragon was forced to drop his sword.

Grey quickly threw some cube under the dragon, noticing him being a bit weakened. The cube expanded to what seemed to be a glowing-white prison. However, due to his immense size, it took a long time for it to widen out.

"It'll take ten minutes for the Dimension Sender to complete itself," he said. "We have to keep him from breaking it."

Just then, EpsilonSigma sent Spawn and Kratos flying, and he went to crush the small machine. Luckily, Siris flew in just then and cut EpsilonSigma's foot straight off.

The Sender was halfway done, but then EpsilonSigma's foot regrew itself.

Lead couldn't think then. If that thing broke, the whole process would start over. And who knew if they would have the chance?

Like the idiot he was, he charged straight in…

Went under the colossal dragon's stomping foot…

Put his spear up…

And held his weight.

"LEAD, YOU MORON!" Lizzie shouted. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Lloyd put a hand on her shoulder and told her, "If you have the chance to be a hero, take it."

The Sender was seconds from being finished, and Lead had no chance of getting out in time.

Ethan seemed to notice that, too. He ran at Lead, and brought him out of the Sender's barrier just in time.

The light from the Sender glowed as the EpsilonSigma dragon roared in anger, and he banged on it until the light grew too bright, when he disappeared into a different dimension.

Greenie, Grey, Silver, and Ethan cheered in victory, while Dark stood to the side. Lloyd shook hands with Sunset and whispered something to her before teleporting in a flash of violet.

Lizzie lay her head on Lead's shoulder and whispered, "You $%^&amp;ing idiot."

Lead laughed and said, "I am, am I now? This kind of thing changes a guy."

Lizzie ran her hands through a spot in his hair: a streak of grey suddenly appeared in his red hair.

"I'll see you again someday, will I?" he asked.

Before she replied, Lizzie disappeared in the wind.

Lead went up to the group, where Grey was talking to Sunset.

As soon as he went next to her, Grey pointed a weird-looking gun at them and fired.


	12. Ending 1: The Good Part

Epilogue Part 1: The Happy Part

Lead returned to his apartment, feeling like something was missing.

Someone.

He just sat on his couch, wondering what or who that was. When he got nothing, he opened his notebook. Inside were five drawings he didn't recognize.

There was a black shadow with purple eyes and a longsword. Then there was a girl he didn't recognize. Some guy with a scarred eye had an arm around a hooded guy, who looked annoyed. Some other girl with straight hair sang into a mic. Then there was him and the first girl, playing rock-paper-scissors.

After that, there was a note:

_Dear ShadowKnight49,_

_I saw your story. It was well written. That was a bit of destruction, from what I heard. I didn't know that gods were involved. I had asked Sunset herself about the giant skeleton, but she turned and said nothing. Anyway, I hope you can update 'Void Heart' soon. Your idea about worlds beyond seems interesting._

_From, Lead_

"Giant skeleton?" he asked himself.

He shook his head. Then he turned around and fell asleep.

**About a month later**

It was the Spring Fling. Lead didn't know why he went, but he went.

He wasn't much of a dancer, so he just hung out at the refreshments table.

Sunset came up to him and asked, "You planning on dancing?"

Lead shook his head no.

Both of them studied the place, but the doors opening caught his eye.

Some guy with green skin, black hair, and violet eyes came in, wearing a black tux and purple tie. Next to him seemed to be a girl maybe his sister: same colors, with black tousled hair to her knees with a black gown.

They were from his drawings.

The two came up to Lead and Sunset and the guy said, "Sunset Shimmer. Beautiful as ever. You want to dance?"

Sunset laughed and commented, "You sound like some British gentleman."

"Haven't gotten the accent."

The two went off, and that left Lead and the chick.

She cleared her throat and asked, "You doing good?"

"Yeah," Lead said.

"So, you want to dance?"

Suddenly, memories flashed in Lead's eyes.

"Of course, Lizzie."


	13. Ending 2: The Dark Part

**HAHA! IT'S NOT THE ENDING AFTER ALL!**

**Springtrap: This is the chapter I like…**

**Trigon: And I.**

**Overlord: Agreed.**

**Slenderman: WHOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Pyramid Head: Sup', brah?**

**Grunt: EVIL!**

**Ao Oni: WOW, CHAOS!**

**SCP-173: Heh, heh.**

**Me: 0_0**

Ending 2: The Dark Part

The pictures on Lead's sketchpad showed three pictures. Very vivid and nightmarish, for better or worse.

The first showed a college-age guy with weird armor. He was suspended in the air, in pain, with energy being released from him. High-school age dudes tried to back away from him. The one in the air seemed to be screaming, from pain or something else, they did not know.

The next one depicted was the guy named Lloyd and a few friends seemingly his age fighting a terrifying figure. He had a gladiator helmet with long, jagged horns. His bulky armor had jagged spikes and the broadsword he held was about three yards long.

Finally the most terrifying one:

The Human Five and the long haired girl known as Twilight had their flesh slowly decay off their skin. Their terrified expressions were ones to give nightmares, and strobelights caught on them, making it brighter. To the far right, Lloyd had his back turned to them for unknown reasons, which Sunset found strange as he was dedicated to stopping any of this stuff happening. Looming over them was a dragon on hind legs, but he was seemingly humanoid. His claws were raised, mouth open in laughter.

Sunset looked at Lead and asked, "You said something about some writing?"

Lead flipped over a few pages to reveal two 'stories.'

_Johnathan cut through them like no big deal. Slenderdragon tried to stop him, but Johnathan had become too powerful. His king blade and Infinity Blade powered him and fueled his rage._

_Lloyd looked at Leon and said, "Sorry, man. But we _have _to kill Johnathan. He's uncontrollable._

_Leon snarled, "I never turn my back on my friends. I'm not doing it now."_

"_We can't."_

_Leon brought out his scythe and king blade and turned on Lloyd in response._

The other read:

_Lloyd shouted in fury and screamed: "I'M DONE WITH YOU PESKY MORTALS! YOU ALWAYS DEMAND EVERYTHING, AND NOW MY FRIENDS ARE DYING IN A WAR THAT I SHOULD BE IN! I LEFT THEM FOR YOU, TWILIGHT, AND NOW YOU DON'T APPRECIATE MY HELP WHILE MY FRIENDS _DIE. _WHILE THEY _DIE, _TWILIGHT. _DIE_."_

Lead finally said, "Most of all, read this letter I got from ShadowKnight."

Sunset looked at the note, and the other Human 5 looked over her shoulders.

_Dear Lead,_

_Don't._

_This is probably from Mothman, a faithful friend of mine. He sent you a vision about the future from you, I suppose. That is a dangerous thing that is being told. I don't like the idea of Johnathan like that. _

_Tell Sunset immediately._

_The rest of the Techanoverse is up to this._

_I will tell you, if Johnathan gets too out of control, things will never be the same._

_EVER._

"FOREVEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" Pinkie suddenly shouted.


End file.
